Major efforts included: (1) obtaining additional data on the extent of treatment for HIV infection and its impact of AIDS incidence trends; (2) publishing estimates of the numbers infected with HIV in the United States obtained by backcalculation; (3) projecting the incidence of AIDS-related non-Hodgkin's lymphoma through 1992; (4) assisting members of the Viral Epidemiology Section on the design, conduct, and analysis of studies of the natural history of HIV infection and of biological markers; (5) studying dose and time relationships between radiation exposure and the development of thyroid cancer and benign thyroid nodules; (6) studying the risks of lung cancer induced by radon exposure in uranium mines and in the home environment; (7) studying the effects of combined exposure to radon, arsenic and smoking in a case-control and cohort study of lung cancer in China; (8) examining dietary and smoking associations with risk of prostate cancer and stomach cancer; (9) studying possible effects of fluoridation on cancer risks, including the risk of osteosarcoma; (10) collaborating on cohort and case-control studies of the epidemiology of cervical intra-epithelial neoplasia and its relation to human papillomavirus; (11) studying long term mortality trends of persons treated for childhood cancer; (12) studying the association between thoracic radiation for Hodgkin's disease and elevated risk of coronary artery disease; and (13) providing statistical consultation and advice on the use of newly developed computing packages for epidemiologic analysis.